


Glad

by Lilibells



Series: Commander Cosima Sheperd [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2051865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilibells/pseuds/Lilibells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepherd and Thane talking in Huerta Memorial Hospital</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glad

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I did this really quickly (I mean look at the length I mean seriously) buuuuut yeah I don't really know what to say just I'm planing to make this part of a series with similar-lengthed fics of Shepherd/Thane as well as Shepherd/Garrus (same Shepherd) due to my indecisiveness over who to choose.

They laid together on the hospital bench, her head on his shoulder. She watched him as he talked about his son's last visit. Kolyat, he said, had been checking up on his father with even more frequency then before. "It's surprising you two haven't visited at the same time yet.  
"Key word: Yet." Thane smiled at his old commander's remark.  
"He never calls first," he continued. "just shows up. He could be on his way right now. Not that I mind," he added quickly. "but some warning would be nice."  
"I'm glad things are good between you guys."  
"So am I." He pressed her closer to his side and kissed her on the part of her hair. She couldn't quite figure out why, though. Maybe to thank her for helping him months ago in bringing him closer with his son? or for just being here and listening to him speak?  
Or maybe he wasn't talking about his son at all. Regardless, she thought, I'm glad he did it.  
And I'm glad I'm here for him to do it to.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so yeah that was fun and please if you comment (haha) please don't spoil anything cause I've only just started the third game. Also if anyone has any prompts or anything for this series you can comment it if you so wish.  
> Update: I have finished the game. In case if anyone was wondering, (spoilers) yes, I did finish it before that thing happened. I am dead inside.


End file.
